Watchmen futa on pregnant
by dolria1
Summary: When silk spectre meet the infamous Silloute, she doesn't know that the lesbian heroine have a secret between her legs... Warning: explicit sex descriptions, futa on pregnant female, Pregnant sex, cum inflation, lesbian romance, Yuri, rated M.


Silhouette was horny af. She watched the daughter of her ex-lover, Silk Spectre, taking pics with the group of heroes, looking so sexy in her yellow latex outfit and her big pregnant belly. Must one of the heroes, the one with the owl outfit, knocked her up. Dont matter. She will educate her to love only her cock, and her cock alone.

After the group finish taking their pics and the camera man went, The young woman known as Silk Spectre smiles and turn to leave- only to be stopped by a hand on her arm.

She turn around- and her eyes widnes in surprise. "OMG, Silhouette? Is that you?" the young preggo heroine didnt know how to respond to looking at the hero of her childhood- the one that her mother told her about so many stories- living and holding her hand…

And look young like she didnt grow old at all.

"Yes i am. Im glad you recognize me" she smiles sensually to her, in the corner of her eye everyone was leaving the room only their two remain. "I take your mother told you about me?" she asked.

"Y-yes, yes she did…but she told me you were dead" she looks at the taller woman in shock.

Silhouette smirks. "I was faking my death. Dr. Manhattan helped me and give me a potion so i will remain young as i use to be" she grins sensually and moves her hand down and press it gently on the young female's belly.

Silk Spectre was to shock to response to the nothion.

"I remember your mother, she was a good woman. She was good in bed too. Very horny. And i see like mother like daughter" she gives her belly a rub.

Silk let out a soft moan.

"I take you lost your virginity to one of the heroes out there?" she smirks plaufuly.

"Y-yes, i did…it was long ago…i…it didnt work out…"

"But you end up pregnant" that wasnt a question.

"Yes…" she looks sad and Silhouette quickly lift her chin with her finger to face her. "Don't worry, little dove. Im sure we can work something out" Silhouette grins and moves her hands down to rub the girl's crotch. Silk Spectre moans in response.

"W-what are you doing?" she tries to move away but her legs didnt wanna move.

"Taking what is mine" she grins and before she knows it, Silhouette kneels down and unzips her buckle over her crotch and start to eat her pussy.

"O-oh God!" Silk moans out, covering her mouth, feeling embresssed that someone will hear her.

"We dont want someone to see us, dont we?" Silhouette grins and keeps eating her pussy, rubbing it and licking it with her tounge.

Silk's legs were shaking and she barely stands on her feet as she leans against the table and spread her legs apart, moaning louder.

"I knew you were a slut. Just like your mother" she grins and gets up on her feet and kissing the young female's lips, pushing her down on the table, letting her taste her own pussy on her lips.

Silk moans into her mouth. It was too long since someone treated her like that. She didn't have sex since she got pregnant, and was horny af.

Suddenly she felt Silhouette's groin grinding against her belly. She felt it with her hand. Her eyes widnes as she felt it was a bulge.

Silhouette smiles sensually. "Surprise" she gets up on her feet and unzip her suit, letting the clothes fall off, and her hard thick member full of veins spring out to life.

"How do you think i fucked your mother?" she grins and spread Silk's legs apart, grinding her cock against her pussy.

"Do you want me inside?"

"Yes…yes i do!" Silk whimpers. "Please take me!" she begs, already wet.

"Knew you would say it. Just like your mother before i fucked her shit out and put a baby inside her".

Silk's eyes widnes in shock as the short black haired woman thrust into her, her cock plunging deep inside her womb.

"Ahhh!" Silk gasps as Silhouette moans and unzips her yellow outfit and remove it.

"I hope you have more room in there for more babies!" she smiles and rubs her belly worshiply before she start to thrust in and out, her cock going deeper and deeper.

Silk couldnt move but to gasp and moan helplessly, looking up into the dominant futa's eyes who was suppose to be her father, as she thrust hard into her, breating warm air into her mouth.

Silhouette's hands gropes the young woman's boobs and squeeze them, as she keep fucking her hard on the table.

"Nghh…your pussy is so tight… After i finish with you, i dont think your outfit will fit any longer"… She moans, nuzzling her neck and thrusting harder, piunding her hard, pressing her hands down on her big belly.

"Ughh…im gonna cum!" Silk moans out, gripping Silhouette's back, pulling her closer. Silhouette start to suck her nipples abd drinking from her milk. "Mmm delicious. So young and already gonna be a mother"… She giggles and pound her faster, pushing all the way deeo into her womb.

After 15 more minutes the reach their orgasems togather, Silhouette cries out as she fills silk with her baby-butter and Silk arches her back and screams out loudly as her belly being filled to brim and swell getting bigger and bigger. They both colapses, panting heavily and kissing each other, as Silhouette smiles and said "you will need a lot more outfits".


End file.
